tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh season, broadcast in 2003, can be seen as a transition from the old format to the new. Two of its main introductions was of the new "Thomas and Friends" logo and Emily, to be one eighth of the "Steam Team" after Hit Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. Episodes * Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. * Percy Gets It Right - Percy is worried a landslide might occur but no one will listen. * Bill, Ben and Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. * The Old Bridge (The Old Iron Bridge) - After an accident on an old bridge, Skarloey is afraid to cross it. * Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. * What's the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill but Thomas and Percy don't believe him. * James and the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the "Queen of Sodor" is really an old barge. * The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (The Refreshment Lady's Stand) - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. * The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on Arthur, a new tank engine with a "spotless record". * Toby's Windmill (Toby and the Windmill) - Toby tries to save an old windmill after a storm. * Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Castle Loch. * Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. * Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the lighthouse's generator breaks down. * Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow, and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. * Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line, but is upset when Thomas gets the job. * The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. * Peace and Quiet - Murdoch wants quiet time in the countryside, but is dismayed when he encounters a flock of sheep. * Fergus Breaks the Rules - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. * Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. * Harold and the Flying Horse - Percy is amazed to see a floating horse in the sky, but it's only Harold lifting a horse out of a ditch! * The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. * Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertantly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. * Gordon and Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer. * Not so Hasty Puddings - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. * Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. * Hooray for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie, but Thomas has a soccer team on board going to a game. New Characters * Emily the Beautiful Engine * Fergus the Railway Traction Engine * Arthur the Big Tank Engine * Murdoch the Mighty Engine * Spencer the Streamliner Featured Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Diesel * Salty * Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Duck (non-speaking role) * Stepney (non-speaking role) * Duke (cameo)